Detention, please
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A culpa, daquela vez, era de Harry Potter. Mas o Gryffindor tinha um ótimo motivo... Pinhão. Projeto AGAIN - 6V


**Autor:** Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título:<strong> Detention, please  
><strong>Situação:<strong> 01 - Harry e Draco cumprindo detenção juntos. Bônus: se for na Torre de Astronomia. (Clichê Supremo)  
><strong>Observação:<strong> Spoiler 05

**Detention, please  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

Harry Potter suspirou pesado ao ouvir o resmungo. Já perdera as contas de quantos daquele ouvira. E não sabia o que era pior: ter de ouvir ou tentar contá-los.

– Merda, Potter. A culpa é toda sua! – Malfoy reclamou emburrado. Pelo tom de voz Harry intuiu que, se pudesse, Draco arrancava sua cabeça. Sorte que o loiro nunca teria tanta coragem...

– Snape não pensa assim. – o Garoto Que Viveu rebateu com certa diversão.

Ali estava ele e Draco Malfoy, aluno protegido de Severus Snape, cumprindo uma detençãozinha de nada.

Detençãozinha de nada?

O professor de poções ficara tão irritado com a briga dos eternos inimigos que estendera o castigo a Draco Malfoy. Não que ambos não merecessem. O que irritava Draco é que Severus não lhe dera a menor chance de explicar que Potter começara a briga. Fora o Gryffindor que, do nada, derramara a poção em seus cabelos. Seus lindos, macios, sedosos e brilhantes cabelos. Ele nunca deixaria tal ofensa passar em branco.

Uma coisa leva a outra, claro. Severus não devia ser tão rancoroso só porque a briga evoluíra, destruíra metade da sala de aula, as azarações tinham acertado um ou dois (talvez quinze) alunos. Detalhes tão insignificantes...

O castigo?

Simples: mofar na sala de Severus Snape, organizando o controle rigoroso das detenções que ele tinha aplicado nos alunos nos últimos cinco anos, período em que tinham entrado em Hogwarts.

Primeiro separar os portfólios de acordo com cada casa. Depois por ano e, por fim, em cada ano separar as fichas por ordem alfabética.

– Vou ficar o resto da vida aqui. – Draco resmungou emburrado, então franziu as sobrancelhas – Ei... Blaise cumpriu detenção em abril... eu não sabia...

Entretido, começou a ler a ficha do companheiro de casa. Até que era uma boa ter acesso aquilo.

Harry virou o pescoço e observou Malfoy. O Slytherin tinha acabado de se acomodar numa das poltronas e lia cuidadosamente uma das pastas, provavelmente a de Zabini. Os cabelos, agora lavados e perfeitos novamente, caiam suavemente sobre o rosto magro. O Gryffindor não podia negar: eles tinham uma aparência sedosa irresistível. A reação furiosa de Draco era perfeitamente aceitável.

Com um sorriso torto adornando-lhe os lábios, Harry não resistiu:

– Levanta essa bunda daí, Malfoy. As fichas não vão se arrumar sozinhas.

Imediatamente Draco ergueu os olhos lançando adagas na direção do moreno:

– Olha como fala comigo, Potter. Eu não teria que estar aqui se você não fosse um idiota! Porque fez aquilo, Testa Partida? – respirou fundo – Vou perder o final de semana em Hogsmeade!

O Gryffindor deu de ombros:

– Também vou perder.

Isso deixou Draco desconfiado:

– Cara de Cicatriz, porque eu acho que você fez isso de propósito...? – ele estreitou o olhar – Eu juro que...

Mas Harry avançou até Malfoy e sentou-se na poltrona, espremendo-se contra o corpo magro do Slytherin:

– E se for verdade? E se fiz de propósito? – ergueu a mão e tocou os fios loiros da franja.

Draco acertou um tapa irritado afastando a mão de si:

– Porque jogou poção no meu cabelo? Sabia que pegaríamos detenção justo no final de semana de Hogsmeade! Potter...

A reclamação furiosa foi cortada pelos lábios ávidos do moreno. Mesmo pego de surpresa Draco retribuiu, deixando-se levar sem poder acompanhar o ritmo furioso imposto pela língua afoita do moreno.

Quando se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes:

– Isso não diminui a minha raiva! – Draco exclamou tentando parecer mais aborrecido do que estava na realidade.

– Não quero ir pra Hogsmeade. Quero ficar aqui com você.

Apesar de se alegrar com a afirmação, o Slytherin ainda estava inconformado:

– Mas porque provocar uma briga? Porque jogou aquela maldita poção em mim?

O Garoto Que Viveu deu de ombros e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça:

– Não há nada melhor do que estar em paz junto com você, mesmo que exija segredo sobre nosso namoro. Mas... às vezes sinto falta das nossas briguinhas...

– Falta das nossas briguinhas? – Draco inflamou-se outra vez – Eu podia ter ficado careca! Ou moreno. Ou pior: ruivo! E se...

Harry achou melhor calá-lo novamente, com um beijo ainda mais voraz. Estavam pagando detenção, sim. E perderiam o final de semana em Hogsmeade. Mas... realmente sentia falta daquela expressão de raiva de Malfoy.

No fim das contas ficar os dois ali, juntinhos não era assim tão ruim. Ele mostraria para o Slytherin, faria valer a pena cada segundo.

– E você ficaria lindo de qualquer jeito, Draco. – sorriu sacana – Até ruivo...

– POTTER!

Fim

Feito para o projeto "Again" do 6V. To terminando de digitar, mas nem sei se a fic será aceita. O tema já foi escolhido duas vezes. Agora é só torcer!

FOI ACEITA! WIIIII

E de quebra ganho uns pontinhos pra Ravenclaw!


End file.
